1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of conducting financial transactions, and more particularly to systems and methods of conducting financial transactions using a mobile device that receives financial information from a financial transaction instrument in a secure way with reduced fraud.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic cards having a magnetic stripe embedded on one side of the card are prevalent in everyday commerce. These cards are used in various transactions such as to pay for purchases by using a credit card, a debit card, or a gasoline charge card. A charge card or a debit card may also be used to transact business with a bank through use of an automated teller machine (ATM). The magnetic stripe card is capable of storing data by modifying the magnetism of magnetic particles embedded in the stripe. The data stored on the magnetic stripe may be sensed or read by swiping the stripe past a read head. The analog waveform obtained by sensing the magnetic stripe must undergo a process known as decoding to obtain the digital information stored in the magnetic stripe of the card.
Currently, there are hundreds of magnetic stripe readers/swipers on the market, all of them are at least as long as the credit card itself. These existing readers/swipers can be classified as either platform card readers or plunge card readers. Platform card readers are traditional card swipers with single rails, which allow a card to be held against the base of the reader by the user and moved across the read head of the reader. Plunge swipers guide a card by two sets of rails and a backstop. Once the user has inserted the card against the backstop, the card is read as it is removed from the plunge swipers. Plunge swipers are common on ATMs and other self-pay devices because they are less prone to hacking.
Magnetic stripe cards having standard specifications can typically be read by point-of-sale devices at a merchant's location. When the card is swiped through an electronic card reader, such as a platform card reader, at the checkout counter at a merchant's store, the reader will usually use its built-in modem to dial the number of a company that handles credit authentication requests. Once the account is verified and an approval signal will be sent back to the merchant to complete a transaction.
Although magnetic stripe cards are universally used by merchants, there is no way for an individual to take advantage of the card to receive a payment from another individual (who is not a merchant) by swiping the card through a simple reader attached to his/her mobile device. For a non-limiting example, one person may owe another person money for a debt, and the conventional way to pay the debt is to provide cash or a check. It would be convenient to be able to use a credit card or a debit card to pay off the debt. In addition, it is advantageous for an individual to make payment to another individual or merchant by swiping his magnetic stripe card through a reader connected to a mobile device.
Credit account fraud costs companies millions of dollars per year. Additionally, companies spend large amounts of time and money trying to reduce credit account fraud. Many transactions involving credit accounts and credit cards occur via the Internet every day. Establishing the identity of the person using a credit card or credit account via the Internet is nearly impossible.
Currently, in the credit card industry there are several ways to help merchants verify that credit card information is actually coming from the cardholder and not a person trying to commit fraud. Unfortunately, none has proven to be effective all of the time.
One method is ZIP code verification. This process occurs when either a website prompts a cardholder to enter their billing ZIP code when completing a purchase form or when an operator verbally requests this information during a telephone transaction. When an order is placed, a match or no match is given based on whether or not the accurate ZIP code information was given.
Another fraud prevention method is additional number verification. Credit card issuers are now including extra digits on cards that are only visible to someone physically holding a card. These numbers usually appear on the front or back of a card. The idea behind this security measure is that only the person holding the card would have access to these numbers. For example, if a thief stole a credit card receipt it could contain the account number and the expiration date, but would not have these extra digits.
The problem with these verification methods is they are not fool proof in preventing fraud in the case where someone has physically stolen the card, piece of mail, or a company's internal database.
Similar problems exist for controlling access to usage of physical/informational resources, and access of secured areas.